1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosettable polymeric compositions useful as plastics, coatings, resin modifiers, and elastomers. The compositions are especially useful in the RIM process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ilenda, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,632 shows polymers of acrylic acid monomers having an average acrylate functionality of at least 2.5 reacted with low molecular weight aliphatic amines to form polyamino esters. The Ilenda system is used for RIM.
3. Cross Reference to Related Applications
Related application U.S. patent application Ser. No. 373,372, filed on Apr. 30, 1982 shows acrylic and methacrylic terminated polyalkylene maleate oligomers which are crosslinkable with amines.
Related application U.S. patent application Ser. No. 373,371, filed on Apr. 30, 1982 shows polyalkylene maleate oligomers reacted with polyfunctional amines in a RIM (reaction injection molding) process to produce rigid thermosetting compositions.